


Bis ans Ende der Welt

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i will add tags later xD
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Name halte durch die Dunkelheit, verunsicherte sowie verängstigte braune Augen blickten sich um, konnten weit und breit nichts außer des dichten Schwarzes erkennen.<br/>„Frisk?“<br/>Ein kalter Wind zog an der Person vorbei, reflexartig hielt sie sich die Hände an die Ohren, kniff ihre Augen zusammen, das plötzliche Dröhnen sorgte nur dafür dass sie die Geste verstärkte. Was war das hier für ein Ort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist noch in Arbeit - so wie die Fanfiction an sich xD Im Laufe der Arbeit werde ich ihn wohl auch noch ändern, aber im Augenblick passt das ganz gut <3 
> 
> Eine kleine Fanfictionidee, die ich nachdem durchspielen dieses wunderbaren Games bekam. <3

„ _Chaya.“  
Der Name halte durch die Dunkelheit, verunsicherte sowie verängstigte braune Augen blickten sich um, konnten weit und breit nichts außer des dichten Schwarzes erkennen. _

„ _Frisk?“_

_Ein kalter Wind zog an der Person vorbei, reflexartig hielt sie sich die Hände an die Ohren, kniff ihre Augen zusammen, das plötzliche Dröhnen sorgte nur dafür dass sie die Geste verstärkte. Was war das hier für ein Ort?_

„ _Chaya... hilf mir!“_

_Die Stimme wurde lauter, bestimmender. Erneut schauten sich die Augen suchend um, inmitten der Finsternis konnten sie nichts erkennen._   
_Unsicher machte die junge Gestalt einen Schritt nach vorne, die Füße versicherten den festen Halt unter ihnen, ehe sie weiter durch die unbekannte Gegend lief._   
_„Frisk! Wo bist du?“, erneut ein starker Wind, der das Mädchen dazu brachte die Augen zu schließen und stehen zu bleiben. So würde sie ihre Freundin niemals finden._   
_„Hilf mir, bitte... ich brauche deine Hilfe.“_   
_Abrupt veränderte sich das tiefe Schwarz in ein stechendes Weiß, schützend hob die Rothaarige ihre Arme, konnte hinter einem halb geöffneten Auge die Umrisse der Person erkennen, die sie so stark am Suchen war._   
_„Frisk!“_

 

Hecktisch atmend schnellte der Oberkörper von der Matratze nach oben, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß Chaya in ihrem Bett. Vereinzelte Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich eilig, erschöpft ließ sie sich nach hinten auf die weicher Unterlage fallen.  
  
Was war das für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen?

Nach wenigen Minuten war es der Liegenden gelungen ihre Atmung wieder zu beruhigen, stur starrten ihre Augen an die Decke und ließen diesen seltsamen Hilferuf nochmal Revue passieren. Aus der Vergangenheit wusste sie, dass das mit Längen nicht der seltsamste aller Träume gewesen war, aber ein Hilferuf war wirklich was außergewöhnliches. Selbst für ihre Verhältnisse.  
Dachte sie jedoch an die letzten Tage zurück war es wirklich äußerst merkwürdig. Frisk war in den Wochen zuvor sicherlich jeden dritten Tag bei ihr gewesen, selbst um nur kurz 'Hallo' zu sagen bevor sie weiter ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte, aber in der letzten Woche war sie kein einziges Mal vorbei gekommen.  
  
Vielleicht war wirklich irgendetwas passiert und sie brauchte ihre Hilfe? Seit dem Ausflug vor drei Wochen hatte sich ihre brünette Freundin verändert, auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte.  
Eine Eigenschaft die Chaya selbst manchmal nervte: wenn sie jemanden kannte und ihn mochte merkte sie schnell jede negative sowie positive Veränderung in dessen Verhalten. Und ihre neue Freundin hatte sich leider nicht positiv verändert.

Der Gedanke daran, dass ihr etwas ernstes zugestoßen sein konnte jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, in ihrer Magengegend sammelte sich ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit. Wie sollte sie helfen, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste wo Frisk war und was überhaupt passiert war?  
  
Im nächsten Moment richtete sie sich wieder auf, streckte die Arme in die Luft und versuchte sich zu strecken und ihrem Rücken ein Knacken zu entlocken, im Schlaf schien sie sich verlegen zu haben. Nach etlichen Minuten von kleinen und kurzen Bewegungen hörte sie das ersehnte Geräusch, rutschte auf die Bettkante und die Füße suchten nach den Schlappen, die irgendwo neben dem Holzrahmen auf dem Boden stehen mussten.  
  
Herumsitzen und in Gedanken versinken würde ihrer Freundin auf keinen Fall helfen.  
  
Ungeschickt zog sie zuerst den einen Latschen ungeschickt über ihren Fuß, danach folgte der Andere. Noch wackelig auf den Beinen lief sie in dem kleinen Zimmer umher, sammelte diverse Kleidungsstücke auf und verschwand zusammen mit ihnen in ihr kleines Bad um sich fertig zu machen.  
Ein genaues Ziel wo sie mit Suchen beginnen sollte hatte Chaya nicht, aber die Erfahrungen aus den vorherigen Träumen riet ihr, dass bloßes Abwarten die Situation nicht zum positiven verändern würde.

 

Eine halbe Stunden später hatte die Rothaarige das Haus verlassen, zog die Tür hinter sich fest ins Schloss, drehte ihren Schlüssel darin und zog ihn heraus. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein... obwohl außer Frisk und ihr selbst niemand wusste das sie hier lebte.  
  
Ihre Füße trugen sie durch den Wald, ab und an stolperte sie über einen Ast oder Pflanzen die sich ihren Weg entlang der Erde suchten und es von Tag zu Tag schwerer machten den Weg aus dem Dickicht zu finden. Für Fremde war es auch eine Kunst sich nicht zu verlaufen, aber für den Menschen war es ein leichteres.  
  
Bis auf ein paar Monster die ihren Weg kreuzten, war es auch ungewöhnlich ruhig. Normalerweise war der Wald um die Morgenstunden voller Monster die sich hier herum trieben – um was auch immer zu tun.  
Seit Jahren hielt sie großzügigen Sicherheitsabstand zu besagten Lebewesen, auf Fragen der Fremden antwortete sie ungern aber tat es dennoch wenn jemand ihre Hilfe brauchte. Sie kannte ihr Zuhause so gut wie kein anderer.  
  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie auch schon das Ende erreicht, aus der Entfernung waren die großen Gebäude der Hauptstadt der oberen Welt schon zu erkennen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Die Hauptstadt.  
  
Alleine war sie noch nie dort gewesen, das letzte Mal war schon über fünf Wochen her und am liebsten hätte sie diesen Tag gänzlich aus ihren Erinnerungen gestrichen, aber ihrer Freundin zur Liebe musste sie ihre Angst der unbekannten Menschen und Monster überwinden.  
  
Es war unvorstellbar wie schnell man sich von allem und jedem abkapseln konnte, wenn man es wollte. Und das kleine einsame Häuschen in dem Wald trug nicht gerade dazu bei sich in der Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Wem wollte sie was vor machen? Sie wollte nicht mehr dazu gehören, dass hatte sie vor Jahren aufgegeben.  
  
Andererseits tat der soziale Kontakt zu ein paar Leuten gut, zumindest wenn diese so waren wie Frisk.

Gedankenverloren lief sie weiter, den Blick nach vorn gerichtet holte sie plötzlich etwas nasses aus ihren Gedanken. Irritiert fixierte sie mit ihren Augen die Spitze ihrer Nase, was ihr nicht wirklich gelang, aber sie konnte den Tropfen Wasser deutlich erkennen.  
  
Die nächste Reaktion folgte automatisch, ihr Kopf neigte sich nach oben, skeptisch musterte sie die Wolken am Himmel, die dabei waren den anfänglichen Sonnenschein in eine Mischung aus Grau und Regen zu verwandeln.  
  
Schneller als zuvor lief Chaya weiter, als weitere Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht sowie dem Stoff ihrer Strickjacke landeten entschied sie sich zu rennen. An den Toren der Stadt angekommen konnte sie sich unter einen kleinen Vorsprung stellen, frustriert musste sie feststellen dass sie doch nasser geworden war als gewollt.  
  
Die vereinzelten Stimmen die an ihr vorbei liefen brachten sie dazu die Gestalten zu beobachten, die wie sie, Schutz vor dem drohenden Schauer suchten. Unzufrieden über das unvorhersehbare Einmischen des Wetters lehnte sie sich gegen die kalte Mauer hinter sich, hatte einen Moment zu überlegen wie sie von ihrem Standpunkt am besten zu dem Gebäude kam, in dem Frisk normalerweise ihre Zeit verbrachte.  
  
Wie hieß das noch gleich?  
  
Ehemalig hatten die Menschen das Gebäude dazu verwendet Versammlungen zu halten um sich abzusprechen, aber seit dem die Unterwelt und ihre Bewohner wieder mit an der Oberfläche lebten hatten sie es zu einem Art 'Regierungsgebäude' umfunktioniert. Dort waren die Menschen und Monster gleich vertreten, durch Repräsentanten, die von der jeweiligen Seite aus gewählt wurden. Wie sich jedoch entschied wer für diese Aufgabe geschaffen war wusste sie nicht.  
  
Viel beschäftigte sie sich mit dem Thema ohne hin nicht, solange diese Art von Politik dafür sorgte, dass sie friedlich leben konnte, war es ihr recht.  
Frisk schien in der ganzen Politiksache auch eine große Rolle zu spielen, immer hin hatte sie es geschafft die Barriere die die Menschen einst erschaffen hatten, zu zerstören und den Monstern ein Leben an der Oberfläche zu ermöglichen.  
  
Durch die Beobachtungen in den letzten Jahren schien das Leben für beide Seiten auch wesentlich besser geworden zu sein, trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht ganz auf das Zusammenleben mit Monstern einlassen.  
Der Regen hatten das gesamten Treiben auf den Straßen zum Stillstand gebracht, er hatte die Stimmen abgelöst und sie durch ein gleichmäßiges ruhiges Plätschern ersetzt. Ein Blick unter dem kleinen Vorsprung in den Himmel zeigte ihr, dass es auch wohl so schnell kein Ende geben würde.  
  
Murrend biss sich der Mensch auf die Unterlippe. Wie hieß es so schön? Augen zu und durch?  
  
Den Regen ungeachtet lassend setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, nach nur wenigen Schritten war ihre Jacke durchnässt und klebte an der Haut, sorgte auch dafür dass das Top, was sie darunter trug, sich langsam vollsog mit Wasser.  
  
Schwacher Wind zog durch die Straßen, ließ sie erzittern, ein leises Seufzen verließ die blassen Lippen, sie hob ihre Arme und legte die Hände jeweils an einen Oberarm um sich ein wenig warm zu halten.  
Schnell erreichte sie das Gebäude, in dem sich hoffentlich ihre Freundin befand und sich ihr ganzer Traum einfach nur als ein lächerlicher Alptraum heraus stellte. Die ersten Stufen nach oben brachten sie ins schwanken, der Boden unter ihren Füßen war durch das ganze Wasser rutschiger als gedacht, sie konnte sich aber gerade so auffangen und wurde schneller, ehe sie an der Eingangstür ankam.  
  
Davor musste sie jedoch erst einmal an der Gestalt am Empfang vorbei. Aus Sicherheitsgründen durfte nicht jeder in das Gebäude hinein spazieren.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie“, unsicher musterten die brauen Augen die katzenähnliche Gestalt, die in ihrem kleinen Raum – überdacht – im Trockenen saß und sie unbeeindruckt ansah.  
  
„I-ich wollte fragen ob Frisk heute hier ist.“  
  
Das Monster vor ihr wandte den Blick wieder auf ihre Pfoten, musterte die Nägel an ihnen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Kindchen, wieso sollte ich dir das verraten?“, der schnippische Unterton ließ das Mädchen zusammen zucken, sie rollte die Augen.  
  
„Bitte, ich müsste dringend mit ihr Sprechen.“  
  
„Du verstehst es nicht oder? Es ist weder meine Aufgabe jemandem Auskunft über die Anwesenheit der Personen in diesem Gebäude zu geben, genau so wenig ist es meine Aufgabe mich mit Kindern wie dir herum zu ärgern.  
Hast du eine Erlaubnis um einzutreten?“, der stechende Blick machte Chaya nervös.  
  
„N-nein.“  
  
„Dann verschwinde. Sieht ganz schön kalt aus da im Regen zu stehen. Wenn du jemanden hier drin besuchen willst, besorg dir eine Genehmigung oder warte bis die da drin Feierabend machen... aber bei dem Wetter würde ich es sicher nicht vor dem Gebäude tun“, damit beendete das Monster das Gespräch, ließ den Rotschopf ohne eine zufriedenstellende Antwort buchstäblich im Regen stehen.  
  
Die Worte des Menschen blieben ihr im Hals stecken, resignierend machte sie jedoch kehrt, lief die Stufen wieder herunter und blieb auf der Vorletzten stehen. Mit einem leisen 'Hmpf' ließ sie sich auf die kalte Steinstufe fallen, winkelte die Beine etwas an und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie.  
  
Sollte sie jetzt wirklich so lange warten, bis am Abend der Dienst der gesamten Belegschaft zu ende war?  
  
Wenn sie hier sitzen bleiben würde, würde sie sich den Tod holen und nachdem sich ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand dank Frisk in den letzten Wochen so stark verbessert hätte wäre es eine blöde Idee.  
Trotzdem konnte sie das unzufriedene und blöde Gefühl was sich in ihr aufstaute nicht ignorieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich eine andere Möglichkeit, wie sie Frisk aufspüren konnte.  
  
Dummerweise war sie noch nie bei ihrer Freundin gewesen, immer hatte die Ältere sie besucht und auch sonst kannte sie niemanden ihrer Freunde. Zwar hatte ihr die Brünette etliche Geschichten über ihre ganzen Freunde, vor allem über ihre engsten Freunde, erzählt, aber bis jetzt waren sie noch nicht dazu gekommen diese kennen zu lernen.  
  
Ein lautloses Seufzen gab die kleine, zusammengekauerte Gestalt von sich, die Verzweiflung machte sie wütend, nur der Regen der gleichmäßig und kühl auf ihren Kopf und Körper prasselte sorgte dafür dass sie sich nicht komplett auf das Gefühl konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Plötzlich stoppte aber der Regen, obwohl sie das Plätschern noch klar und deutlich hören konnte. Irritiert hob Chaya ihren Kopf an, vor ihr konnte sie keinen Grund erkennen warum der Regen einen Bogen um sie machte, leicht neigte sie den Kopf nach rechts, noch immer nichts zu sehen, ihr Blick nach links allerdings ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Ihre Augen erblickten rosafarbene Slippers, gefolgt von weißen Socken, ehe sie an dem knochigen Bein weiter nach oben sah. Es folgte eine schwarze Sporthose, mit weißen Streifen, als der Blick weiter nach oben wanderte kam eine blaue, dick und bequem aussehende Jacke, bis sie an dem Gesicht der unbekannten Gestalt halt machte.  
  
Ihr eigenes Gesicht wurde bleich, zunächst setzte ihr Herzschlag aus, ehe es anfing stark und unregelmäßig gegen ihre Brust zu schlagen. Was zur Hölle stand da gerade vor ihr?  
  
„Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen“, ein breites Grinsen bildete sich in dem Gesicht des Unbekannten, über die Reaktion der Jüngeren musste er schmunzeln.  
  
„W-was...“, überfordert mit der Situation wich sie aus ihrer sitzenden Position etwas nach hinten, sofort rieselten etliche Regentropfen auf sie nieder, etwas überrascht verzog sie das Gesicht und sah den Fremden immer noch unsicher an.  
  
Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf, kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu um ihr wieder den Regenschirm über den Kopf halten zu können. Er selbst hatte die Kapuze von seiner Jacke auf, noch immer grinste er.  
  
„Sans ist der Name. Und du bist?“  
  
Noch immer waren ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders. Sans, den Namen hatte sie irgendwo schon einmal gehört. Von Frisk, aber in welchem Zusammenhang?  
  
„C-Chaya...du... du bist ein Freund von Frisk oder?“, der Klos in ihrem Hals löste sich langsam auf, ihr Blick richtete sich kurz auf den blauen Regenschirm über ihr.  
  
„Hm... jup. Bin ich und du auch. Sie hat einiges von dir erzählt. Du bist auf der Suche nach ihr oder?“, verwirrt musterten die braunen Augen die weißen, kleinen Kugeln in die Augenhöhlen des Skeletts ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
  
Ein leises Lachen verließ den Kleineren, er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„Ich habe euer Gespräch mit angehört. Frisk ist schon seit einigen Tagen hier nicht aufgetaucht.“  
  
Die Worte des Anderen bestärkten ihre Sorgen, sofort richtete sie sich auf, stieß dabei gegen den Schirm, den ihr Gesprächspartner folge dessen fallen ließ.  
  
„Oh. E-entschuldige“, gleichzeitig beugten sich die Beiden herunter, Chaya's Hand ergriff zuerst den Griff, das Monster im Augenblick danach und sorgte dafür dass der Mensch stark zusammen zucken musste und sogleich ihre Hand wegzog.  
  
„Ich tue dir nichts. Keine Sorge“, seine Worte jagten Hitze in ihr Gesicht, ein schwaches Rot legte sich auf ihre Wangen, nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, ihre Augen suchten einen anderen Punkt als das Gesicht des Anderen.  
  
„Du siehst aus als wäre dir kalt. Wollen wir was trinken gehen? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden“, die Aufforderung brachte das Mädchen in einen Zwiespalt. Sie war nicht gut in Small-Talk, ebenso konnte sie mit Fremden nicht gut sprechen. Vor allem nicht mit einem Monster, selbst wenn dieses vor ihr irgendwo etwas Menschliches hatte.  
  
„O-okay“, der Kleinere hielt ihr seinen Schirm hin, das Grinsen noch in seinem Gesicht, als sie ihn annahm, setzte er sich in Bewegung.  
  
Sofort folgte ihm der Mensch, erneut stolperte sie beinahe durch die Nässe unter ihren Schuhen, verlor aber zum Glück nicht das Gleichgewicht und lief ihm hinter her.  
  
Stille kehrte zwischen ihnen ein, als sie durch die Straßen liefen, der Wind der durch die Gasse ließ Chaya zittern, sie hatte das Gefühl das sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt war. Vielleicht hätte sie sich doch einen besseren Tag für ihre Exkursion aussuchen sollen.  
  
„Wir sind gleich da.“

Nach wenigen Minuten, nach dem die Beiden fünf Mal abgebogen waren und in den Tiefen der Stadt waren kamen sie vor einer kleinen Tür zum stehen.  
  
Eindringlich betrachteten die braunen Augen das Schild über der Tür, den Namen dieses Lokals hatte sie noch nie gehört oder gelesen. _Grillby's._  
  
Zuvorkommend öffnete das Skelett die Holztür des kleinen Hauses, zog sie auf und gewährte seiner Begleitung den Vortritt. Zögernd trat sie ein, der Raum den sie betrat war kleiner als gedacht.  
  
Im gesamten Lokal standen nur sechs Tische, eine kleine Bar war genau gegenüber der Tür am anderen Ende der Wand, hinter ihr stand ein Wesen, dass sie zweimal begutachten musste, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht falsch lag.  
  
Er bestand komplett aus Feuer?  
  
Das Klacken der Tür ließ sie zusammen zucken, kurz drehte sie sich herum, ehe ihr neuer Bekannter an ihr vorbei lief und sie mit einem Augenzwinkern zu sich winkte. Angenehm stellte die Rothaarige fest, das es in dem Raum schön warm war, die leise Musik die aus der Jukebox in den Raum halte machte das Ambiente irgendwie sehr... gemütlich.  
  
Zielstrebig lief Sans an einen der Tische, gefolgt von dem Menschen, der ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl platz nahm.  
  
„Was möchtest du trinken? Ich lad dich ein“, erneut zwinkerte er, brachte die feine Röte auf die blassen Wangen zurück, schüchtern suchte sie einen anderen Punkt den sie anschauen konnte außer die Augen des Anderen.  
  
„I-irgendwas warmes wäre gut“, sie hielt ihre Stimme bedeckt, erntete ein leises Kichern seitens des Monsters, ehe er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und zur Bar herüber ging.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Chaya die Möglichkeit ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, die sich gerade zu einem großen Chaos zusammen rauften.  
  
Okay, was war genau in der letzten halben Stunde passiert?  
  
Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft – alleine – in die Hauptstadt zu gehen, sie war an dem Gebäude indem Frisk eigentlich arbeiten sollte, aber man hat sie nicht rein gelassen.  
  
Dann tauchte auf einmal dieses Skelett auf – Sans. Anscheinend schien er einer der Freunde zu sein, von denen sie schon viel gehört hatte. Natürlich war Chaya klar gewesen, dass ihre Freundin mit Monstern befreundet war, aber der war wirklich... außergewöhnlich.  
  
Und er schien zu wissen, dass Frisk in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr aufgetaucht war, also schien ihr Traum doch ernster zu sein als erwartet... was wäre, wenn wieder so etwas passieren würde, wie vor drei Jahren?  
  
Allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie ganz alleine vor solch einer Situation stand, weil ihr keiner Glauben schenkte. Was wenn Frisk ein ähnliches Schicksal erleiden würde?  
Komplett in ihren Gedanken verloren legte sie ihre Hände wieder an ihre Oberarme, versuchte durch ein wenig Reibung den Effekt der Wärme im Raum zu verstärken und hoffte, dass ihre Jacke doch trocknen würde.  
  
Erst die Tasse, die sich in ihr Blickfeld gesellte und dann die Flasche Ketchup, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches abgestellt wurde, ließ sie aufblicken.  
  
„Du kannst deine Jacke dahinten an den Kamin legen, sie wird sicher trocken bis wir fertig sind“, kurz deutete er in die Richtung, ehe ihm die Augen der Jüngeren folgten. Kurz überlegte sie, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Es geht schon, danke“, das sie die Strickjacke nicht ausziehen wollte, musste sie ihm ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden. Obwohl, das konnte sie nicht. Die hatte er ja gar nicht.  
  
„Hm, wie du meinst“, mehr als einen Vorschlag machen konnte er nicht. Sans nahm wieder auf dem Sitz gegenüber platz, lehnte sich zurück und schnappte sich die rote Flasche. Faszinierend beobachtete sie nun, wie der Kleinere die Flasche an seinen Mund führte und begann aus ihr zu trinken.  
  
Die Vorstellung pur Ketchup zu trinken war komisch, aber so wie es aussah schienen auch Monster komische und seltsame Angewohnheiten zu haben.  
  
„Danke übrigens“, ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Rotschopfes, ihre Hände legte sich an die Tasse vor ihr und nahmen das angenehm warme Gefühl auf.  
  
„Woher kennst du Frisk?“, mit solch einer simplen Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet, als sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
„Sie ist plötzlich im Wald aufgetaucht. Es wirkte so als habe sie sich Verlaufen als ich sie gefunden habe, aber sie hatte sich bei einer Suche nur verletzt.  
Also bat ich ihr Hilfe an. Irgendwie haben wir uns gut verstanden und dann kam sie mich öfters besuchen... es ist zu einer Art Ritual für uns Beide geworden, aber in den letzten zehn Tagen war sie nicht ein einziges Mal da. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie“, zunächst hatte sie die Flüssigkeit in der gelben Tasse fixiert, ehe sie aufsah um ihrem Gesprächspartner ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Sie hat viel von dir erzählt, Chaya. Leider hatte sie es sich bis jetzt nicht getraut dich zu fragen, ob du uns, ihre Freunde, kennen lernen möchtest. Hast du so viel Angst vor uns?“, die Stimme des Monsters wurde zum Ende seiner Frage kühler, eindringlich schauten die weißen Kugeln in die braunen Augen die ihn ebenfalls musterten.  
  
„E-eh... es ist nicht das... ich lebe seit einigen Jahren alleine in den Wäldern vor der Stadt. Ich bin den Umgang mit anderen Menschen oder Monstern nicht mehr gewohnt... es fällt mir schwer mit ihnen zu reden, sie lange anzusehen oder gar eine Bindung aufzubauen“, der intensive Blick ließ sie erzittern, wieder suchte sie sich einen alternativen Punkt den sie betrachten konnte, außer das Gesicht des Skeletts.  
  
„I-ich bin mir sicher, Freunde von Frisk sind – egal was sie sind – gute Wesen.“  
  
Ein Kichern drang an ihre Ohren, sprachlos blickte die Augen doch wieder in das Gesicht des Älteren, der die Flasche mit einer gezielten Bewegung wieder auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
„Sie hat nicht gelogen als sie sagte, ihre Freundin sei ein wenig schüchtern. Ich will dir etwas verraten. Als jemand mir von ihren Kollegen erzählte, dass sie seit über einer Woche nicht mehr da war, habe ich mich gefragt, ob sie bei dir ist. In der letzten Zeit hat sie so viel von dir erzählt, ich hätte damit gerechnet das sie eine Art Auszeit bräuchte“, er machte eine kurze Pause, beugte sich nach vorne um seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abzustützen.  
  
„Aber das wäre nicht ihre Art. Zu verschwinden ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen... aber ich sehe dir an, dass du dir nicht nur aus dem Grund Sorgen machst, weil sie dich nicht mehr besucht hat“, er kam näher, sorgte dafür dass Chaya selbst in ihrem Stuhl ein Schritt zurück sackte.  
  
Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde schief, ihre Reaktion bestätigte seine Vermutung noch mehr.  
  
„Wirst du es mir sagen? Du bist sicher nicht den ganzen Weg in die Stadt gekommen, hast dich bis auf die Knochen voll regnen lassen um dann mit leeren Händen nach Hause zu gehen oder?“  
  
Nervös biss sich das Mädchen auf die Unterlippe, sie setzte sich bequemer hin und zog die Tasse an ihren Mund, nahm einen Schluck ehe sie ihren Blick in dem Heißgetränk vertiefte.  
  
„Heute Nacht hatte ich einen Traum. Frisk hat mich um Hilfe gebeten“, sie wagte es nicht aufzublicken, niemand hatte je ihre Träume ernst genommen. Nicht einmal ihre eigenen Eltern.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr wird etwas schlimmes passieren, wenn ich ihr nicht helfen... aber wo soll ich sie suchen, wenn ich mich nicht einmal in der Welt auskenne, in der sie jeden Tag umher spaziert? Ich komme mir so nutzlos vor und dabei hat Frisk so viel für mich getan“, diese unangenehme Tatsache traf sie härter als erwartet. Es stimmte. Frisk hatte so unendlich viel für sie getan und sie war nicht einmal in der Lage ihr zu Helfen, weil sie seit Jahren ein isoliertes Leben alleine führte und sich um niemanden außer sich gekümmert hatte.  
  
Erst als sie den irgendwie besorgten Blick ihres Gegenübers bemerkte spürte sie das Wasser, dass an ihren Wangen herunter lief. Irritiert wanderte ihre rechte Hand an ihre Wange, mit den Fingerspitzen fühlte sie die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über die helle Haut suchten.  
  
„I-ich...e-es tut mir leid“, schnell drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Hm, ich wusste es war eine gute Idee dich einzuladen. Weißt du, ich würde nie jemandem sagen, dass etwas was man in seinen Träumen sieht, Unsinn sei. Genau wie du möchte ich Frisk finden und ich kenne mich hier überall aus.  
  
Wollen wir sie zusammen suchen?“, für einen Augenblick dachte sich das Mädchen sie habe ihn missverstanden, aber als sie das breite Grinsen und den sanften Ausdruck sah, war ihr klar, das er es ernst meinte.  
Ein schwaches Nicken war ihre Antwort, mehr Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und machten sich auf eine kleine Reise.  
  
„Danke.“

 

**~ TBC ~**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Chaya die Haustür ihres neugewonnenen Freundes, der hatte die Hände noch in den Hosentaschen und schaute sie kurz an. 

„Du brauchst nicht nervös sein, er ist vollkommen harmlos. Glaub mir“, der Kleinere der Beiden zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, öffnete die Tür und ließ erneut seinem Gast den Vortritt. 

Langsam trat sie in das Haus ein, sofort nahm sie den Geruch aus einem der Nebenräume war, aus dem es fabelhaft nach Essen roch. 

„Paps, ich bin wieder da“, seine Stimme halte durch das Zimmer. 

Neugierig wurde das Wohnzimmer betrachtet, viele Möbel schmückte das Zimmer nicht, aber gemütlich sah es trotzdem aus. An einer Wand, die gegenüber der Eingangstür, stand ein Sofa, wenige Zentimeter davor stand ein Tisch, auf diesem Lag eine Fernbedienung sowie ein paar Zeitschriften. 

Nochmal mit weniger als zwei Meter davon entfernt stand ein Fernseher, ein ziemlich guter soweit sie das erkennen konnte. 

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter, die Tür die sie als nächstes erblickte öffnete sich im nächsten Moment und ein weiteres Skelett betrat den Raum, wesentlich größer als Sans und vom Kleidungsstil auch ganz anders. 

Sogleich besah sich der Größere den Beiden, die noch an der Eingangstür standen, kam auf sie zu und begutachtete den Menschen der neben seinem Bruder stand. 

„Oh! Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht Bruder? Ein neuer Freund?“, aufgeregt sahen die großen weißen Kugeln sie an, verunsichert wich sie etwas zurück, versteckte sich etwas hinter dem kleineren Skelett. Selbst wenn sie größer war als Sans, es fühlte sich sicherer für sie an. 

„Paps, das ist Chaya. Sie möchte uns helfen Frisk zu finden. Sie ist die Freundin, von der sie uns immer erzählt hat“, aufmerksam lauschte der Größere seinen Worten, sah dann in das Gesicht der Unbekannten, die ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. 

„H-hallo. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen“, schüchtern streckte sie ihm eine Hand hingegen, eifrig ergriff Papyrus die Hand und schüttelte sie energisch. 

„Es freut mich Chaya! Möchtest du mit uns zu Mittag essen?“, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und lief zurück in die Küche. 

„Wir essen natürlich mit. Deswegen habe ich unseren Gast ja mitgebracht“, Sans zwinkerte ihr zu, lief an ihr vorbei und winkte ihr zu, langsam folgte sie ihm. 

„W-wo soll ich deine Jacke hinlegen?“, sie ging ihm hinter her, dank dem Monster war ihr auf dem Weg hier her nicht mehr so kalt gewesen wie als sie noch vor ein paar Stunden zuvor. 

„Wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst, leg sie auf das Sofa. Ich bin gleich wieder da, nimm ruhig Platz.“

Er verschwand hinter seinem Bruder in der Küche und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. 

Zögerlich nahm sie auf der Couch platz, als sie auf dem weichen Unterlage weiter einsank als erwartet schreckte sie etwas hoch, ehe sie versuchte eine bequeme Position auf der Unterlage zu finden. Nachdem sie sich etwas hin und her bewegt hatte, hatte sie letztlich eine gefunden. Im Sitzen nahm sie nun auch die Jacke ab, besah sie sich kurz, ehe sie sich mit dem Oberkörper umdrehte um die Jacke über die Lehne hinter sich zu legen. 

Danach konnte sie sich wieder dem Raum widmen, in dem sie sich befand. Ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Neben der Tür zur Küche standen jeweils links und rechts von ihr Bücherregale, eins davon war vollgestopft mit Comics, das andere war fast leer, nur vereinzelte Bücher standen in den Regalen. Ganz viel andere Dinge standen darin, viele einzelne Blätter, ein paar Stifte und Dinge, die sicherlich nicht im Regal liegen sollten sondern im Müll. 

Ihre Augen suchten weiter, an der Wand in der sich die Eingangstür befand war neben ihr ein kleines Fenster, sonst hing nur ein Bild mit einem Knochen an der Wand. 

Das Knacken einer Tür ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder durch den Raum wandern, das Skelett das sie vor wenigen Stunden kennen gelernt hatte kam wieder aus der Küche, mit einem Teller in der Hand und kam zu ihr herüber. 

„Hier, die besten Spaghetti die du jemals essen wirst“, er hielt ihr den Teller hin, dankend nahm sie ihn an und stellte ihn auf ihrem Schoß ab. 

„Vielen Dank.“

„Du kannst dich gleich bei dem Koch höchstpersönlich bedanken“, ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche machte um seinem Bruder unter die Arme zu helfen schaltete er den Fernseher an. 

Die Fernbedienung legte er auf das Sofa neben Chaya, die zunächst erst einmal fasziniert das Bild beobachtete. Es war über drei Jahre her, dass sie vor einem Fernseher saß und das Programm darin musterte. 

Skeptisch wurde ihr Blick, als sich der Raum lichtete und ein Roboter herein kam und sich an eine Küchenzeile stellte. Chaya legte ihren Kopf schief, warum sollte ein Roboter denn kochen? Obwohl...

Ihre Augen wanderten auf den Teller, das Gericht darauf sah ziemlich gut aus, aber es war eine ähnliche Überlegung die in ihrem Kopf auftauchte: warum sollte denn ein Skelett kochen? Konnten sie überhaupt Hunger empfinden ohne einen Magen? 

„Bist du denn schon weiter gekommen bei deiner Suche?“, Papyrus schloss die Küchentür hinter sich, sein kleiner Bruder lief voran, ließ sich neben den Menschen auf die Couch fallen und neben ihm nahm der Größere platz. 

„Hm. Ich habe jemanden gefunden der auch auf der Suche ist. Ist das ein Anfang?“, Sans reichte ihrem Gast eine Gabel sowie einen Löffeln, den sie stumm annahm und die beiden Monster neben sich kurz musterte. 

„Guten Appetit. Und vielen Dank für die Einladung und das Essen“, ihr Magen machte einen Laut vor Vorfreude, eine feine Röte legte sich auf die hellen Wangen, ehe sie sich der Nudeln und der Soße annahm. 

„Lass es dir schmecken! Ich, der großartige Papyrus, kann dir versichern dass du wirklich noch nie solch wohlschmeckende Spaghetti gegessen hast!“, er selbst nahm eine große Gabel voll in den Mund, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete die Jüngste der Runde fasziniert wie das Essen auf mysteriöse Weise einfach verschwand. 

Auch das kleiner Skelett fing an zu Essen, die Tatsache dass die Beiden etwas Essen konnten und es einfach so verschwand stellte ihren Gast vor ein Rätsel. 

„Ist dir das Essen zu heiß?“, die plötzliche Frage die ihre Ohren erreichte ließ sie zusammen zucken, das Rot auf ihren Wangen wurde dunkler, sie fühlte sich bei ihren Beobachtungen ertappt, ehe sie dann die erste Gabel mit Nudeln zu ihrem Mund führte. 

Nun war sie es, die gespannt beobachtete wurde, als sich das Essen in ihrem Mund befand und sie es sich langsam auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, genüsslich schluckte sie es herunter. 

„Das ist fabelhaft, ich hab wirklich noch nie so leckere Spaghetti gegessen“, sie nahm wieder etwas auf die Gabel und aß weiter. Dem Koch entlockte sie mit ihrem Kompliment ein Kichern, auch er beschäftigte sich weiter mit seinem Essen. 

Die einzigen Geräusche die den Raum erfüllten war der Ton des Fernsehers, auf dem sich Mettaton daran versuchte eine doppelstöckige Torte zu machen, was ihm mit Hilfe von einigen Fans, die in der aktiven Kochshow mitmachen durften, nicht wirklich gelang. 

„Ist das eine Sendung, die viele sich anschauen?“, unterbrach Chaya die Stille nach einer Weile, den Teller wieder auf ihrem Schoß absetzend lehnte sie sich wieder nach hinten. 

„Du schaust kein fern?“, der Kleine neben ihr nahm ihr den Teller ab, erhob sich von seinem Platz und nahm ebenso den Teller seines Bruders mit. 

„I-ich hab sowas nicht Zuhause“, ein wenig beleidigt verzog sie ihr Gesicht, sah ihm hinter her wie er in der Küche verstand. 

„Wenn ich fragen darf“, der Größere neben ihr wechselte das Thema, rutschte über den Stoff etwas näher an sie heran und ließ sie unangenehm erzittern. Ein schwaches dennoch schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf die hellen Lippen, sie versuchte die sich aufbauende Nervosität so weit es ging zu ignorieren und sah in die großen, weißen Kugeln die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. 

„Woher kennst du Frisk denn? Sie hat so viel von dir erzählt, aber nie genau wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt.“

Diese Frage kam ihr so bekannt vor, irgendwie schon witzig. 

„Naja... Frisk ist eines Tages in dem Wald aufgetaucht, in dem ich lebe. Zuerst dachte ich nur, sie hätte sich verlaufen und wollte ihr aus dem Wald helfen, aber sie hatte sich verletzt. Da habe ich sie gefragt ob ich ihr helfen kann und so kamen wir ins Gespräch. Sie ist wirklich eine der liebsten Personen die ich je getroffen habe“, die Rothaarige war noch nie ein umgänglicher Mensch gewesen, deswegen hatte sie selbst als sie klein war kaum Freunde. Gerade aus diesem Grund war die Brünette ihr so ans Herz gewachsen. 

„Das stimmt. Frisk ist meine erste richtige Freundin gewesen! Und dann hat sie auch noch die Unterwelt gerettet und uns ein Leben an der Oberfläche ermöglicht. Ich, der großartige Papyrus, stehe tief in ihrer Schuld und als mein Bruder mir mitteilte dass sie verschwunden ist, wusste ich, wir müssen etwas tun!“, seine Worte zauberten ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht, sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zur Seite und die Beiden beobachteten Sans, der sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte. 

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich Chaya?“, die unerwartete Frage ließ den Menschen stutzen, sie verfolgte Sans der es sich wieder in der Mitte zwischen seinem Bruder und ihrem Gast bequem machte. 

„Ich bin 17 Jahre alt... wieso fragst du?“

„Oh! Du bist jünger als Frisk!“, stellte der Größte der Runde amüsiert fest. 

„Das hab ich mir gedacht“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breit, verwirrt und fragend sah sie ihn an. 

„Wieso hast du denn gefragt?“, irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie von dem Skelett keine Antwort bekommen würde. Wenn sie etwas in der kurzen Zeit über den Kleineren festgestellt hatte, dann das er sehr gerne seine eigenen Gedanken für sich behielt. 

Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, ehe sie sich wieder einem wichtigeren Thema widmen wollte. 

„W-wann habt ihr sie denn zum letzten Mal gesehen?“, kurz sahen die braunen Augen auf den Bildschirm, ehe sie die Brüder fragend anschaute. 

„Hm. Ich glaube es ist bei mir schon über zehn Tage her. Und bei dir Paps?“, Sans ließ sich tiefer in die weichen Polster sinken. 

„Oh! Das dürfte vor etwa fünf Tagen gewesen sein.“

Nun war es an dem Menschen und seinem älteren Bruder ihn ernst anzusehen. 

„Warum hast du es mir nicht früher gesagt?“, Unsicherheit machte sich in Papyrus breit, er drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. 

„I-ich dachte, sie würde zurück kommen.“

„War sie irgendwie anders als sonst? Ist dir vielleicht irgendetwas an ihr aufgefallen?“, Chaya lehnte sich ebenfalls etwas zurück, versank dabei fast in ihren eigenen Gedanken. 

„Sie war ziemlich still, aber sonst... ah doch!“, das spontane lauter werden der Stimme des Größeren zog erneut die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich. 

„Als ich sie fragte, was sie zu erledigen hätte, sagte sie, sie müsste jemanden einen Gefallen tun“, grübelnd legte er seine rechte Hand an sein Kinn. 

„Und wo hast du sie gesehen?“ 

Für einen Augenblick kehrte Stille ein, der Gefragte schien scharf zu überlegen. 

„Es war in der Nähe des Berges, wo der Eingang zur Unterwelt ist.“

„Was sollte sie in der Unterwelt wollen?“, so wirklich konnte der Ältere der beiden Brüder sich daraus keinen Reim machen. 

„Und wem könnte sie dort einen Gefallen tun wollen?“

Wieder kehrte Stille in den Raum ein, das Mädchen gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. So würde sie niemals auf eine Idee kommen, wo sich Frisk befinden könnte. Ebenso konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wem sie einen Gefallen schulden könnte. Laut Frisk befanden sich all ihre Freunde an der Oberfläche, wieso sollte sie denn in die Unterwelt gehen? 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Undyne oder Dr. Alphys um Hilfe bitten?“, fragend wandte Papyrus sich an die anderen Beiden. 

„Ist keine schlechte Idee. Meinst du, du kannst noch mehr neue Bekanntschaften vertragen Chaya?“, grinsend schaute Sans den Menschen neben sich an. 

Mit großen Augen erwiderte sie den Blick, sackte weiter in die Polster und zuckte unsicher mit ihren Schultern. Etwas in ihr schrie nein, immer und immer wieder. Aber das würde sie in ihrem Vorhaben nicht weiter bringen. 

„I-ich denke...“, erneut hatte sich eine feine Röte auf ihren Wangen gebildet, sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „W-wenn wir das auf morgen verschieben, krieg ich das schon irgendwie hin“, mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte sie hinter dem Kragen ihrer Strickjacke die beiden Skelette an. Beide Gesichter zierte ein breites Lächeln, dass das unangenehme Gefühl in ihr nur verstärkte. 

Wieso war ihr das Kennen lernen von neuen Wesen so unangenehm und fiel ihr so schwer? Manchmal wünschte Chaya sich, sie hätte in den letzten drei Jahren nicht die einsame Waldfee gespielt. 

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“, dass Papyrus mit ihr sprach war ihr klar, als sie den intensiven Blick spürte, leicht nickte sie mit ihrem Kopf. Noch immer versuchte sie das Gefühl in ihr los zu werden.

„Wieso fällt es dir schwer, jemanden kennen zu lernen?“, das er mit der Frage genau den größten ihrer Schwachpunkte traf, konnte sein kleinerer Bruder sofort erkennen, als sich die Mimik seiner Sitzpartnerin radikal veränderte. 

Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl sie sähe verängstigt aus, ehe sie ihren Blick noch weiter abwandte. 

„E-es tut mir leid. Seit Jahren lebe ich ganz alleine, ich bin den Umgang mit Fremden einfach nicht gewohnt“, ihr lag noch etwas auf der Zunge, aber ehe sie weiter reden konnte, fiel ihr jemand ins Wort. 

„Ich glaube, wir machen das am Besten morgen. Außerdem wissen wir ja nicht, was die Beiden heute machen. Sie sind bestimmt wieder unterwegs“, der Kleinste der Runde erhob sich von der bequemen Unterlage, steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. 

„Ich bring dich nach Hause, dann können Papyrus und ich dich morgen früh abholen, okay?“

 

„V-vielen Dank für alles heute Sans“, die Beiden kamen vor der Tür der kleinen Hütte zum stehen, die Lippen zierten ein sanftes Lächeln, das ihren Begleiter wieder ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. 

„Du musst Papyrus entschuldigen. Er erkennt oftmals nicht so ganz, welche Fragen jemandem unangenehm sind und welche nicht“, zunächst verwirrt sahen die braunen Augen ihn an, ehe der Rotschopf verstand, warum sich der Kleinere gerade für seinen Bruder entschuldigte. 

„Was? A-ach Quatsch. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen und er muss sich für die Frage auch nicht schlecht fühlen“, sie wedelte etwas hilflos mit ihren Armen. „Ich verstehe seine Reaktion sehr gut. Es ist nun mal nicht häufig, dass jemand so Schwierigkeiten hat, sich mit neuen Leuten auseinanderzusetzen.“ 

„Hast du Frisk den wahren Grund deswegen schon verraten?“, seine Frage ließ sie kurz zusammen zucken, ehe sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und den Schlüssel ihres Hauses heraus suchte. 

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, dass du selbst noch keine Idee hast, wieso sie verschwunden ist. Wenn dir gleich auffällt, dass meine Isolation nicht der einzige Grund ist, wieso ich so Probleme damit habe, jemanden kennen zu lernen“, sie steckte den kleinen metallischen Gegenstand in das Schloss und drehte ihn herum. 

„Mir ist klar, dass deine Angst nicht nur dem Unbekannten sondern auch Monstern gegenüber ist. Meinst du, du schaffst das alles? Undyne und Alphys sind auch Monster... aber das hast du dir sicherlich schon selbst gedacht“, Sans hielt seine Stimme bedeckt, sein Blick war auf den Rücken der Person vor sich gerichtet. 

„Ich muss. Frisk hat so viel mehr für mich getan, als mir nur die Außenwelt näher gebracht. Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen“, Chaya drehte sich herum, erneut hatte sie ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Ich erwarte euch dann morgen früh hier, okay?“

„Hm. Gut, wie du meinst. Dann bis Morgen“, seine rechte Hand hob er kurz, ehe er sie sich wieder in die Tasche steckte und ihr den Rücken zudrehte. 

Langsam ließ sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, lehnte sich dagegen und seufzte lautlos. Sans' Fragen hatten sie aus ihrem Konzept gebracht. Selbst wenn sie sich sicher war, dass sie Frisk helfen wollte, wusste sie nicht, ob sie dazu wirklich in der Lage war. 

Ihre Angst könnte ihr auf dem Weg einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Genau so wie ihre ganze Unwissenheit. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen musste sie sich auf die Freunde von Frisk verlassen, selbst wenn es ihr schwer fallen würde.

 

x

 

_Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie durch den Gang, suchend sahen die Augen sich um, versuchten etwas zu erkennen, was ihr bekannt vorkam.  
_

_Wo zum Teufel war sie hier?  
_

_„Chaya!“, Frisk's Stimme hallte durch den hohen Gang, abrupt blieb sie stehen, drehte sich herum und konnte die Brünette sehen, die eilig auf sie zugerannt kam.  
_

_„Chaya“, als Frisk sie erreicht hatte fiel sie ihr um den Hals, zusammen landeten die beiden Mädchen auf dem Steinboden, sofort erwiderte die Rothaarige die Umarmung, drückte die Ältere enger an sich heran.  
_

_„Frisk“, Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, sie gab ihrem Gefühl der Erleichterung freien Lauf und fing an zu Weinen.  
_

_„W-wo bist du? Was machen wir hier?“, brachte sie nach einigen Momenten hervor, noch immer hielt sie die Andere fest, die sich ein wenig aufrichtete um in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin zu sehen.  
_

_„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte Chaya. Sonst wird etwas schreckliches passieren“, der ernste Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ ihre Gesprächspartnerin leicht erzittern.  
_

_„Was wird passieren? Wobei brauchst du meine Hilfe?“  
_

_„Sie wird ihnen weh tun. Allen. Bis keiner von ihnen mehr da ist.“  
_

_„Sie?“, zusammen richteten sich die Beiden auf, fragend sah Chaya die Andere an. Diese verzog etwas das Gesicht, schaute sich nervös um und atmete tief durch.  
_

_„Ich... ich kann dir über sie nicht viel sagen. Ich weiß selbst nicht wer sie ist.... Sie will... sie will...“, traurig sah Frisk nach unten, auf ihre eigene Hände und fing leicht an zu zittern.  
_

_Die Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie stark zusammen zucken, sie lehnte sich gegen die Schulter ihrer rothaarigen Freundin und schloss ihre Augen.  
_

_„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das alles zumuten muss. Ich kann niemanden sonst fragen. Niemandem außer dir oder mir ist es möglich sie aufzuhalten“, ihre Stimme wurde leiser.  
_

_„W-wie soll ich sie denn finden? Und wo ist sie überhaupt?“  
_

_„Bei mir. Sie ist bei mir. Bitte. Du musst sie aufhalten. Versprichst du mir das?“_

 

x

 

Das gleichmäßige, immer lauter werdende Klopfen holte die Liegende aus ihrem Traum, murrend richtete sie sich verschlafen auf ihrer Matratze auf, ihre Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, schlaftrunken schaute sie sich um ehe sie merkte, dass sie in ihrem Bett saß. 

„Chaya?“, die Stimme von außerhalb ihrer Haustür ließ sie augenblicklich gefrieren. Sofort war sie hellwach, stolperte aus ihrem Bett, warf sich die Bettdecke über und lief zur Tür, stolperte beinahe über einen ihrer Schuhe ehe sie an der Tür ankam und sie öffnete. 

Die Beiden vor der Tür musterten sie eindringlich, irritiert verzog der Größere das Gesicht, ehe der Kleiner den Kopf schüttelte und sie amüsiert ansah. 

„I-ich... bin sofort fertig!“, sie ließ die Tür offen, lief zurück in das Zimmer um von dort aus ins Bad zu gehen. _  
_

Sans drückte die Tür weiter auf, nahm sich selbst die Freiheit einzutreten und sein Bruder folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Kurz überflog er den Raum, das Zimmer hatte nicht viel zu bieten bis auf das Bett in der eine Ecke, daneben einen kleinen Tisch, es folgte ein Schrank indem viel zu viel lag und die drei Schubladen ganz unten gingen schon nicht mehr richtig zu. 

Allgemein herrschte in diesem Raum das reinste Chaos. Bis jetzt hatte der Kleine immer gedacht, dass weibliche Wesen, vor allem Menschen, immer ordentlicher wären als männliche. 

„Und ich dachte immer nur in deinem Zimmer sähe es schlimm aus Bruder!“, Papyrus verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, lief weiter in den Raum hinein und musterte das Chaos, in dem sie sich befanden. 

„D-das hab ich ge-gehört!“, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Menschen, die Sans ein Kichern entlockte, ehe er es sich auf dem Bett bequem machte. 

„Du weißt ja, man kann die Leute nicht nach der Ordnung ihres Zimmer beurteilen“, sein großer Bruder schüttelte den Kopf, er selbst nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz, der an einem runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand. 

Die weißen Kugeln des Älteren wanderten weiter durch den Raum, an der Wand hinter der Eingangstür blieb er hängen, als er den Bogen erblickte, der an dem Holz befestigt war. 

„Hm... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kämpfen kannst Chaya“, er sprach extra lauter, damit die Angesprochene ihn durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür laut und deutlich hören konnte. 

„Hä?“, die Tür zum einzigen angrenzenden Raum wurde von innen geöffnet, angezogen trat das Mädchen in ihr Wohnzimmer und drückte die Tür mit ihrem Fuß zu.   
Ihre Hände waren noch damit beschäftigt ihre Haare hinter ihrem Kopf zu einem Zopf zusammen zu binden. Fragend schaute sie ihren Gast an, der ohne einen Hand aus seiner Jackentasche zu nehmen mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung nickte, in die er selbst bis gerade noch geschaut hatte. 

„Ach der...“, als sie seinem Blick gefolgt war sah sie den alten Bogen. „Mein Vater hat mir beigebracht damit zu Schießen, aber ich benutze ihn nicht für den Kampf. Wen sollte ich damit denn auch bekämpfen wollen? Es ist mehr eine Art Hobby von mir“, ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, sie ging herüber zur Eingangstür und schnappte sich ihre Schuhe. 

„Warum seit ihr denn schon so früh hier?“, den ersten Schuh über den Fuß gezogen stolperte sie nach hinten, landete mit einem dumpfen Ton auf dem Boden. Die hellen Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, ungeachtet ließ sie die schadenfrohen Geräusche, die ihre Gäste so gut es gingen zu unterdrücken. 

„Dr. Alphys und Undyne sind immer sehr früh unterwegs! Wenn wir zu spät in ihrem Labor sind, könnte es sei dass wir sie verpassen!“, erklärte der Größere, hatte seinen Blick auf seine neue Freundin gerichtet. 

„Okay, wollen wir dann los?“, den zweiten Schuh an ihrem Fuß befestigt richtete sie sich wieder vom Boden auf und klopfte ihren Rock ab. 

„Sicher, lass uns gehen“, Sans erhob sich widerwillig von seiner bequemen Unterlage, ging mit langsamen Schritten zu Chaya herüber, gefolgt von seinem Bruder. 

„Wie lange brauchen wir denn zu ihrem Labor?“, hinter den Brüdern verschloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Haus und verstaute den Schlüssel in ihrer Jackentasche. 

„Nehmen wir eine Abkürzung Sans?“, fragend wandte der Jüngere sich an seinen Bruder, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte, ehe er ihre Begleitung anschaute. 

„Wenn Chaya damit kein Problem hat, aber ich dachte du magst meine 'Abkürzungen' nicht Papyrus?“, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht musterte er seinen Bruder, der die Arme erneut überkreuzte und mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Nein und ich werde sie nie mögen. Es unterstützt nur deine Trägheit Sans! Aber wir haben es eilig und selbst ich, der großartige Papyrus, weiß das es der schnellste Weg ins Labor ist.“

Das Gespräch zwischen ihnen verwirrte die Rothaarige, sie selbst verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief. 

„Wovon... sprecht ihr da gerade?“, sie lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich selbst, der Kleinere grinste nur breiter. 

„Gut gut. Dann machen wir es auf meine Art“, er kam näher zu Chaya, legte seine eine Hand an ihren Arm, als er spürte dass sein Bruder seine Hand auf seine eigene Schulter gelegt hatte, schloss er die Augen. 

„Dann wollen wir mal.“

Der Mensch blinzelte verwirrt, für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl das die Welt um sie herum sich drehte, ehe sie plötzlich vor einem riesigen Gebäude mitten in der Stadt standen. Die Verwirrung wurde größer, vollkommen durcheinander schaute sie sich um. 

„Wie... was... hast du gemacht?“, Chaya fixierte das kleine Skelett, das durch ihre Reaktion nur noch breiter grinsen musste und sich ein Lachen verkniff. 

„Das verrate ich dir, wenn du es dir verdient hast. Jetzt haben wir was wichtigeres vor“, gelassen steckte er seine Hände wieder in die Taschen seiner Jacke, machte einen Schritt nach vorne um die Stufen zu dem Labor zu erklimmen. 

„Warte auf uns!“, auch Papyrus setzte sich in Bewegung, gefolgt von dem Rotschopf, der noch total neben sich stand. Was war gerade passiert? Was zum Teufel hatte Sans getan, dass sie einfach so in der Hauptstadt aufgetaucht waren? 

„Chaya! Beeil dich!“, die Stimme des Jüngeren der Beiden ließ sie zusammen zucken, sogleich stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße und landete auf einer Stufe, mit ihrem Knie hatte sie sich abgefangen und bereute es im selbem Moment sofort. 

Ein unangenehmer, stechender Schmerz machte sich von ihrem Knie aus breit, zitternd erhob sie sich von der Stufe und streckte ihr Bein langsam durch und versuchte den starken Schmerz zu ignorieren. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, Papyrus' Stimme holte sie aus ihrer Konzentration, ein schiefes, gequältes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. 

„E-es geht schon“, die Hand die der Größere ihr anbot nahm sie dennoch dankend an. 

„Wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen?“, für seine Frage erntete er gleich zwei böse Blicke und drehte sich sofort wieder um, drückte die Klingel neben der großen Eingangstür. 

„Ganz schön ungeschickt was?“

„Halt den Mund.“

„Jetzt reißt euch Beide zusammen!“, kurzerhand gab er dem Menschen rechts und dem Skelett links neben ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Beide gaben ein Murren von sich, das aber sogleich verstummte, als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete. Dieses Mal war es an Papyrus vor zulaufen, sein kleiner Bruder folgte ihm sofort und zögerlich setzte sich auch Chaya in Bewegung.

Unsicher schauten die braunen Augen sich um, der Gang durch den sie liefen war lang, die Wände waren hoch, alles in weiß und irgendwie sehr steril.

 


	3. Chapter 3

„Was genau erforschen eure Freunde denn?“, den Blick abermals nach vorne gerichtet auf die anderen Beiden, lief sie weiter. 

„Die verschiedensten Sachen! Aber am besten fragst du die Beiden das gleich selbst. Sie haben sicher viel zu erzählen, oder Sans?“

„Wir haben sie selbst seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen“, die Drei kamen an einer weiteren Tür an, die sich nach wenigen Moment von alleine öffnete und sie in einen hellen Raum brachte.   
Das helle Licht und die vielen verschiedenen Geräusche überforderten den Menschen sofort, ängstlich versteckte sie sich etwas hinter dem Größeren der Runde, dieser sah kurz nach hinten und musste nun auch leicht grinsen. 

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich, der großartige Papyrus, werde dich beschützen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt“, seine Aussage zauberte eine feine Röte auf die Wangen der Kleineren. 

„Undyne! Alphys!“, das Skelett neben ihnen wollte nicht mehr warten, trat einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum und blickte sich nach den Beiden um. 

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen sich wieder schloss, öffnete sich eine weitere Tür zu dem Raum indem sie sich befanden, eine kleine Gestalt betrat den Raum, zibbelte mit einer Hand an ihrem Mantel und richtete mit der anderen die Brille auf ihrer Nase. 

„S-Sans! Papyrus. Was führt eu-euch zu uns?“, das Monster kam auf sie zu, hatte den dritten Gast noch gar nicht bemerkt. Erst als sie vor den Brüdern stand erblickte sie den Menschen, legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und beobachtete sie eindringlich.

„Und wen habt ihr da mitgebracht?“

Papyrus nahm die Initiative in die Hand, zog das Mädchen kurzerhand an ihren Schultern nach vorne und stellte sie vor sich, konfrontiert mit dem unbekannten Wesen vor sich. 

„Äh... H-hallo... mein Name ist Chaya. I-ich bin eine Freundin von Frisk“, verzweifelt versuchte sie ein Lächeln auf ihre eigenen Lippen zu zaubern, es gelang ihr jedoch nicht richtig. 

„Wir sind hier um euch was zu Frisk zu fragen“, Sans wollte der Anderen weitere Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen. Innerlich fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen als er das Thema so schlagartig änderte. 

„Frisk? Was ist denn mit ihr?“, sie drehte sich zu Sans, der dabei war, es sich an einem Tisch bequem zu machen, der neben einem der großen Geräte stand. 

„Wann habt ihr Beide sie zum letzten Mal gesehen?“, sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf der Wissenschaftlerin, die sich gänzlich zu ihm drehte um zu ihm zu laufen. 

„Ich weiß nicht... vor sechs oder sieben Tagen?“, angestrengt versuchte sie sich an das letzte Treffen zu erinnern. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du unsere anderen Gäste auch anbietest, Platz zu nehmen?“, das einmischen einer weiteren, für Chaya unbekannten, Stimme ließ die Kleine stark zusammen zucken. Erschrocken suchten ihre Augen die Person, die gesprochen hatte, entdeckte sie schließlich an einer weiteren Tür, die sie zuvor noch für irgendeine Gerätschaft gehalten hatte. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das hier alles wirklich schaffen würde. 

Die Gestalt die den Raum betreten hatte sah aus wie eine Mischung aus einem Menschen und einem Fisch, sie sah jedoch auch wesentlich gefährlicher aus als die Kleinere der Beiden. 

„Ah oh. I-ich... es tut mir leid. N-nehmt doch bitte auch Platz!“, sogleich drehte sie sich herum, ein nervöses Lächeln im Gesicht, ihre Hand fuhr hinter ihren Kopf und sie kratze sich leicht. 

Zögernd nahm sie die Einladung an, schweigsam setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Sans, zu ihrer Erleichterung nahm Papyrus auf der anderen Seite von ihr Platz. Zwar kannte sie die Brüder noch nicht lange, aber sie gaben ihr irgendwie ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Woher dies kam konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. 

„Gut, also. Was soll denn die Aufruhr wegen Frisk?“, Alphys nahm gegenüber ihrer Gäste platz und auch ihrer Assistentin gesellte sich zu ihnen. 

„Sie ist verschwunden. Ohne jemandem von uns auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.“

„Woher willst du wissen dass sie verschwunden ist? Vielleicht hat sie im Augenblick einfach nur viel um die Ohren?“, Undyne überschlug ihre Beine, sah die drei Personen vor sich ernst an. 

„N-nun...“, die Rothaarige ergriff das Wort, spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden und sah auf ihre Hände. „Frisk war in den letzten Wochen so gut wie jeden Tag bei mir... abrupt vor etwa einer Woche haben ihre Besuche aber aufgehört.“

Kurz kehrte Stille in die Runde ein, ehe sich die Wissenschaftlerin räusperte und sich auf ihrem Stuhl bewegte, der dabei einige knarrende Geräusche von sich gab. 

„Ich möchte eure Sorgen nicht herunter spielen, a-aber vielleicht hat Undyne recht und sie ist nur beschäftigt“, abwechselnd sah sie ihre Besucher an.   
Nun machte sich die Nervosität wieder in dem Menschen breit, sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe, griff mit ihren Händen den Stoff von ihrem Rock und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. 

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. I-ich...“, den Blick auf ihre Hände fixiert zuckte sie bei der unerwarteten Berührung an ihrer Schulter zusammen, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab. 

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung ist?“, zwar war Undyne nicht entgangen dass der Neuling am Tisch Schwierigkeiten hatte das auszusprechen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, aber sie wollte hinter den Vermutungen auch Beweise. 

„Frisk selbst hat Chaya um Hilfe gebeten“, Sans' Worte brachten den Rotschopf wieder zum zucken, sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch. 

„Ich weiß es ist kein handfester Beweis, da ich das nur geträumt habe... aber ich bin mir sicher das irgendwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Sie hat sich in den letzten Wochen so verändert...“, endlich hatte sie genug Mut gesammelt aufzusehen, zunächst sah sie die Brillenträgerin vor sich an. 

„Jetzt wo du das sagst... ja. Als ich Frisk das letzte Mal gesehen habe wirkte sie wirklich sehr verändert. Sie war so... ruhig und schweigsam. Irgendwie kühl“, die drei Gäste richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Undyne, die sich stark versuchte an die letzte Begegnung mit der Brünette zu erinnern. 

„Wie hat sie sich denn verändert? Und du sa-sagst du hättest geträumt, dass sie habe dich um Hilfe gebeten?“

„Äh j-ja. Gestern erst... ich glaube irgendwie versucht sie mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen... Außerdem ist es w-wie... äh Undyne schon gesagt hat“, Chaya hatte Mühe sich den Namen zu merken, richtete ihren Blick auf den Tisch vor sich. „Sie ist so kühl und abweisend geworden. Das ist ganz und gar nicht ihre Art“, erst das Gespräch gestern mit Sans über ihren Traum und nun mit nochmal zwei völlig Fremden. Wenn Frisk hier wäre, wäre sie sicher mächtig Stolz auf sie. 

„Kann sich denn irgendjemand an ein Ereignis e-erinnern oder etwas seitdem sie sich verändert hat?“, die Frage verschaffte dem einzigen Mensch am Tisch ein unangenehmes Gefühl.   
Chaya wusste genau seit wann sich ihre Freundin so verändert hatte, aber sie selbst konnte sich an den Tag nicht im geringsten erinnern. Wie sollte sie es dann den Anderen erklären? 

Stille kehrte ein, jeder Einzelne schien zu überlegen, in seinen Erinnerungen an das verschwundene Mädchen. 

„Hmm“, das Skelett zur ihrer Linken gab einen nachdenklichen Ton von sich, zog damit den Blick seines jüngeren Bruders auf sich. 

„Ist dir etwas eingefallen Bruder?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das wirklich so wichtig ist...“, das laute Seufzen Undyne's ließ ihn in seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten sacken, er schloss seine Augen. 

„Raus mit der Sprache, alles könnte ein Anhaltspunkt sein!“

„Nun...“, der Kleinere schien zu überlegen, wie er seine Gedanken am besten in die richtigen Worte fassen konnte. „Frisk hat mich vor etwa drei Wochen gefragt ob sie auch in der Lage wäre meine 'Abkürzungen' zu verwenden.“

Alphys zuckte auf ihrem Platz sogleich zusammen, sah ihn mit großen Augen an. 

„Sie hat was?“

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?“, Papyrus konnte seine Frage nicht zurück halten, auch er sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an. 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das sagte ich zur ihr auch, aber ich habe ihr versucht zu erklären wie genau der Vorgang abläuft. Ob sie es geschafft hat, sagte sie mir nicht, aber ich denke schon. Wenige Tage danach kam sie zu mir, hat sich bedankt. Wofür sagte sie nicht, aber ich kann mir nichts anderes vorstellen als das es funktioniert hat“, während er erzählte herrschte eine Totenstille, ehe sich das Mädchen neben ihm sich plötzlich von ihrem Sitz erhob. 

„I-ich muss mal eben an die frische Luft“, ohne auf die Reaktion des Größeren zur ihrer Rechten zu warten stolperte sie über ihn, verließ fluchtartig den Raum durch die Tür, durch der sie gekommen waren. 

Auf dem Flur musste sie kurz Pause machen, atmete stockend ein und versuchte die unbekannten Bilder, die in ihrem Kopf erschienen, zu ordnen. Der Schmerz, der sich von dort ausbreitete machte ihr das weitergehen schwer, erschöpft lehnte sie sich wenige Meter vor der Tür nach Draußen an der Wand und schloss die Augen. 

Am Rande nahm sie wahr dass einer der Anderen ihr gefolgt war, zitternd sackte die Rothaarige an der Wand hinunter, die Berührungen an ihrer Schulter spürte sie kaum, trotzdem war sie unglaublich angenehm. Warm. 

Der Schmerz zog sich langsam zurück, mehrmals blinzelnd konnte Chaya die Welt vor ihren Augen wieder fokussieren, drehte den Kopf zur Seite um in das besorgte Gesicht ihres neuen Freundes zu sehen. 

„Es tut mir leid“, ihre Stimme war leise, innerlich fürchtete sie sich vor dem Gespräch, welches ihr gleich bevor stand. Sans war nicht dumm, dass hatte sie von Anfang an bemerkt und ob er nachdem er sie so gesehen hatte, ihr eine schlechte Lüge glauben würde, wagte sie doch stark zu bezweifeln. 

„Geht's wieder?“, ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort die Sans bekam, er machte einen Schritt nach hinten als sich das Mädchen Stück für Stück mit Hilfe der Wand wieder aufrichtete. 

„Ich denke du solltest uns das erklären... die Anderen machen sich auch Sorgen.“

Nervös biss sie sich mit den Schneidezähnen auf die Unterlippe, ihre linke Hand legte sich an ihren rechten Arm, sie versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht beizubehalten. 

„Wie soll ich Dinge erklären, die ich selbst nicht verstehe?“, den Blick abgewandt spürte sie wie sich in ihren Augenwinkeln Tränen bildeten. Nein, sie wollte nicht schon wieder von ihrer eigenen Hilflosigkeit und Unfähigkeit übermannt werden. 

„Verdammt“, unachtsam glitt ihr das Wort über die Lippen, die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen, das Monster ignorierend lief sie weiter, die Tür nach draußen öffnete sich und sie stolperte in den Regen. Schon wieder. 

Nach wenigen Stufen hielt sie inne, erneut überkam sie ein starker Kopfschmerz, kurzerhand sackte sie auf der Stufe zusammen, atmete tief durch und versuchte nicht gänzlich ihren Gefühlen zu erliegen.   
Wie konnte Sans ihr sagen, dass die Anderen sich Sorgen machten? Sie waren Fremde, nichts weiter. Was hatte Chaya schon getan weswegen man sich um sie Sorgen sollte? Seit Jahren war sie alleine, die ganze Situation war so neu, ungewohnt und überfordernd für sie. 

Wie viele Minuten sie alleine auf der Treppe saß wusste sie nicht, aber das Wesen das sich zu ihr gesellte bemerkte sie sofort. Ein schwaches Lächeln konnte man in seinem Gesicht erkennen, er setzte sich neben die Kleinere und richtete seinen eigenen Blick nach vorne. 

„Weißt du, ich weiß das mein Bruder oft Dinge für sich behält, weil er denkt, er belastet mich nur unnötig damit, aber ich glaube, es ist wichtiger sich seinen Freunden anzuvertrauen. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber Sans und ich machen uns wirklich Sorgen. Jeder Freund von Frisk ist ein Freund von uns“, Papyrus' Stimme war sanft, sie verfehlte die ihre Wirkung nicht. 

Die kleinen weißen Kugeln sahen aus den Augenhöhlen zur Seite, als er plötzlich Gewicht an seinem rechten Arm spürte, musste er breiter Lächeln. 

„Es tut mir leid... ich bin im Moment einfach nur mit allem überfordert. Ihr seit alle so offen und nett zu mir. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass es so angenehm und schön sein kann wieder Freunde zu finden“, sie hatte zwar vor wenigen Momenten die Tränen besiegt, aber erneut sammelten sie sich in den braunen Augen. 

„Du musst allein gewesen sein die letzten Jahre“, das Nicken konnte er spüren, zog unüberlegt den Menschen neben sich näher an sich heran, in eine Umarmung. Zunächst verwirrt blinzelte sie mehrfach, ehe sie die kleine Geste erwiderte, den Größeren umarmte und sich ein klägliches Schluchzen nicht verkneifen konnte. 

„Wir sollten gleich wieder rein gehen, Sans macht sich auch riesige Sorgen“, mit einer seiner Hände strich er vorsichtig über den Rücken der Kleineren, versuchte ihr dabei zu helfen sich zu beruhigen.   
Zusammen gingen die Beiden wieder rein, Chaya trug eine gleichmäßige Röte im Gesicht, ebenso waren ihre Augen noch rot unterlaufen, so schnell würde sich das auch nicht ändern. 

Als die Tür sich zu dem Raum öffnete, aus dem sie zuvor geflüchtet war wurde ihr unwohl, aber noch einen Rückzieher wollte sie nicht machen. Die Blicke der Anwesenden richteten sich sofort auf die Beiden die herein kamen, hinter Papyrus schloss sich die Tür vollautomatisch wieder. Ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet trat sie näher an Tisch heran an dem Sans, Alphys und Undyne noch saßen. 

„I-ich wollte mich ent-entschuldigen. Das Ganze ist für mich schwerer als es vielleicht aussieht“, die Blicke spürend fing sie an mit einer Hand am Ende ihrer Jacke zu spielen. 

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Sans hat uns deinen Umstand erklärt, außerdem glaub mir: Alphys hier geht’s genau wie dir! Sie hat immer noch Schwierigkeiten jemanden neuen kennen zu lernen, obwohl sie schon seit Jahren als Forscherin arbeitet und ständig mit Fremden zu tun hat“, ein breites Grinsen lag auf den Lippen der Fischfrau. Ihre Aussage verstärkte das Rot auf den Wangen der Jüngsten noch mehr, sie setzte sich wieder auf den Platz neben Sans, der sie kurz musterte, ehe er seine Augen schloss. 

„Meinst du wir können beim Thema weiter machen Chaya?“, am liebsten hätte sie seine Frage mit 'Nein' beantwortet, aber letztlich nickte sie schwach. 

„Wir waren bei Sans' Vermutung mit der 'Abkürzung'... und dann ging es dir auf einmal nicht so gut Chaya. Kann es sein, dass du etwas darüber weißt?“, Alphys' musterte den Menschen ernst, diese schien noch nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. 

„Ich... ich glaube schon. Dazu muss ich vorab aber eben noch etwas anderes erklären“, Chaya schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief durch. Wieso wurde sie deswegen jetzt so nervös? 

„Naja... wie soll ich das am besten sagen? Ich bin krank... oder war es. Irgendwie ist mir selbst noch nicht so genau klar wie es mir in der Hinsicht geht, aber... vor drei Wochen kam Frisk zu mir und meinte, sie wüsste etwas, womit sie mir helfen könnte. 

Allerdings erinnere ich mich nicht mehr genau an den Tag, mir ging es ziemlich schlecht, ich weiß nur noch, dass sie mich irgendwo hingebracht hat. Ich würde sagen in eine Art Labor. Wo Sans das gerade erzählt hat, dass Frisk ihn danach gefragt hat... ich glaube wir sind auf diese Weise gereist. Leider erinnere ich mich nicht an mehr, das nächste voran ich mich komplett erinnern kann ist das Frisk und ich bei mir Zuhause waren und sie sagte, dass es mir in den nächsten Tagen deutlich besser gehen sollte“, während ihrer Erzählung kehrte eine toten Stille in den Raum ein, die die Wissenschaftlerin mit einem nervösen Räuspern aber unterbrach. 

„E-ein Labor sagst du?“, ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, unruhig fing sie an sich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu bewegen. 

„Alphys“, das weibliche Monster neben ihr blickte sie argwöhnisch an, erschrocken sprang sie sogleich auf und der Stuhl fiel nach hinten. 

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa das Frisk in das Labor der Unterwelt gegangen ist oder? Was sollte sie dort wollen?“, auch Sans hatte damit begonnen sie zu mustern, folge dessen drehte sie der Gruppe den Rücken zu. 

„N-nun ja...“, die Nervosität war ihr anzusehen, sie fing an wild an ihrem Kittel herum zu nesteln, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. 

„A-als ich das gerade gehört habe... F-Frisk und ich hatten vor... bestimmt fünf oder sechs Wochen ein Gespräch. Sie hat mich über alles Mögliche zu diversen Krankheiten ausgefragt und wollte wissen, ob ich früher, als ich noch an der Extraktionsmaschine gearbeitet habe, mich damit befasst hätte“, auch wenn Alphys ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte, konnte sie sich die Ausdrücke in ihren Gesichtern genau vorstellen. 

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich sie ist in das Labor gegangen oder? Ich dachte der Zutritt wäre versperrt“, die Fragerei machte die Erzählerin nur nervöser, sie lief einige Schritte weiter weg vom Tisch. 

„I-ich weiß es nicht... v-vielleicht ist sie mit deiner Hilfe da rein gekommen Sans... und ich weiß nicht, was sie alles gefunden hat. Bevor wir das Labor geschlossen haben, haben wir doch alle Daten darin verstaut... auch die, die von vor meiner Zeit“, Chaya wusste mit dem Gespräch nicht sonderlich viel anzufangen, ihr Blick wanderte von dem Rücken der Wissenschaftlerin zu dem Skelett zu ihrer Linken. Dessen Mimik hatte sich unerwartet von seinem recht gelassenen Ausdruck um 360° verändert. 

„Und was sollte sie da gefunden haben? Könnt ihr es mal nicht so spannend für uns machen?“, Undyne schien diese Geheimnistuerei langsam auf die Nerven zu gehen, sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. 

„Wir haben nichts untersucht, was solch eine abnormale Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten auslösen könnte. Oder worauf willst du jetzt hinaus?“

„V-vielleicht war sie dort nicht alleine?“, Sans erhob sich blitzartig von seinem Stuhl, dieser verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Fußboden. 

„Alphys, wer sollte dort sein? Das Labor ist seit Jahren verschlossen!“, die Drei konnten den Verlauf des Gespräches nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, nun war es aber an dem jüngeren Skelett sich zu Wort zu melden. 

„Wenn ihr glaubt das dort etwas passiert sein könnte, wieso gehen wir nicht nachsehen?“

x

Die kleine Gruppe kam vor dem Fahrstuhl zum stehen, Sans betätigte den kleinen Knopf, ein lautes Knacken erfüllte den Raum, sorgte dafür dass das Mädchen zusammen zuckte. Ängstlich starrte sie auf die Fahrstuhltür, die sich nach wenigen Momenten für die Drei öffnete. Als der Größte der Runde den Aufzug betrat folgte ihm sein Bruder sofort, zögerlich trat der Rotschopf auch in den kleinen Raum, die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr mit einem erbärmlichen Quietschen. 

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Aufzug überhaupt noch geht“, ein Grinsen lag auf Sans' Lippen, es verstärkte das unangenehme und schlechte Gefühl in der Magengegend der Jüngsten.   
Der Fahrstuhl gab erneut ein undefinierbares, elendes Geräusch von sich, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte und allmählich die drei Passagiere nach unten transportierte. 

„Und was genau befindet sich da unten?“, die Stille die zwischen ihnen herrschte konnte der Mensch nicht ertragen. Die einzigen Töne die sie unterbrach waren seltsame sowie beunruhigende, die der Aufzug während der Fahrt von sich gab. 

„Ein weiteres Labor. Bevor die Barriere zwischen dem Untergrund und der Oberfläche gebrochen wurde hat Alphys dort erforscht, wie wir als Monster in der Lage wären, die Barriere ohne Hilfe von Menschen zu zerstören“, aufmerksam hörten die anderen Beiden ihm zu, ehe der Fahrstuhl urplötzlich zum Stehen kam. 

„Sind wir schon unten?“, irritiert drückte Papyrus auf einen der Knöpfe, aber es hatte keinen Effekt. Im nächsten Moment setzte das Licht aus, es flackerte bevor es die Drei im Dunkeln stehen ließ. 

„Da hab ich mich wohl zu früh gefreut“, die Stimme des Ältesten klang genervt, als sein Bruder die Knöpfe in Ruhe gelassen hatte befasste er sich mit ihnen. Im Gegensatz zum Größeren schlug er mit einer Faust dagegen, sorgte dafür das Chaya neben ihm stark zuckte und beinahe nach hinten fiel. 

„Glaubst du mit Gewalt bekommst du ihn wieder zum Laufen?“, wütend blitzen die braunen Augen ihn an, er zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er einen seinen zweiten Plan ausprobieren wollte. Ihre Worte ignorierend hüpfte er, nur wenige Zentimeter, ehe er sich mit Kraft auf dem Boden des Lifts fallen ließ und dieser sich überraschend weiter bewegte, jedoch schneller als zuvor.   
Chaya verlor das Gleichgewicht bei der jähen Bewegung, das Skelett neben ihr fing sie auf, bevor sie am Boden landete. 

Die Geräusche des Fahrstuhls waren lauter als zuvor, die Geschwindigkeit mit der sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten wurde immer höher, nicht nur in dem Menschen breitete sich ein Gefühl von Angst aus. 

„Willst du uns umbringen?“, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte sich in eine Mischung aus Wut und Angst verwandelt, der Schuldige lehnte sich gegen eine der Wände und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. 

„Nein, aber der Fahrstuhl hätte sich ohne Hilfe nicht weiter bewegt. Das Gebäude ist uralt und die Technik wurde seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt“, aus den Augenwinkeln sahen die weißen Kugeln zu der Rothaarigen, der noch immer die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. 

Mit einem langen Quietschen, sowie einem starken Rütteln kam der Aufzug zum Stehen, die Tür öffnete sich nur einen Spalt vor der Gruppe. Papyrus nahm die Aufgabe in die Hand, stellte sich vor die Tür und drückte sie mit viel Mühe und Kraft weiter auf. Faszinierend beobachteten die Beiden den Akt, der Größere drehte sich um und sah in zwei erstaunte Gesichter. 

„Hm, ich vergess oft dass du so stark geworden bist“, das Kompliment seines Bruders zauberte ihm ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht, die Jüngere nickte zustimmend. 

„Dann nach euch“, höflich nahm er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ die Beiden vorgehen, ehe er ihnen folgte.   
Erneut überkam die Gruppe Stille, stumm lief Sans voraus, er kannte den Weg durch die Gänge noch so genau wie vor vielen Jahren. 

Die Schritte der kleinen Gruppe war das Einzige, was durch den Gang halte, der Älteste der Gruppe schaute sich suchend um, bis sie vor einer Tür zum Stehen kamen.

„Und du glaubst wir finden hier irgendetwas?“, sein kleiner Bruder war zwar auf die Idee gekommen, das Labor zu untersuchen, aber irgendwie war ihm unwohl bei der Sache. 

„Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten jedem kleinen Hinweis nachgehen, wenn wir etwas über Frisk und ihr Verschwinden in Erfahrung bringen wollen“, der ernst in seiner Stimme ließ selbst den Menschen etwas zucken. Chaya war sich bis jetzt nicht sicher gewesen ob Sans die Lage so ernst nahm wie sie selbst, da hatte sie sich geirrt. 

„Sans hat Recht, wir müssen allen Kleinigkeiten nach gehen, sonst werden wir sie nie finden können. Außerdem war es doch deine Idee, dass wir hier nachschauen“, Chaya schaute zu dem Größeren neben ihr, der ihr ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte. 

„Ihr habt Recht! Also, dann lasst uns das Labor mal unter die Lupe nehmen“, der Enthusiasmus des Größeren entlockte den anderen Beiden ein leises Kichern. 

Neben der Tür vor der sie standen war ein Zahlenschloss angebracht, von dem Sans die Kombination kannte und die Tür sich quietschend und zögernd öffnete. 

Die Gruppe betrat den nächsten, größeren Gang, hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür wieder. Das Licht an der Decke flackerte, an den Wänden hingen ein paar Projektoren, einige von ihnen flackerten ebenfalls, andere hingegen hatte das zeitliche gesegnet. 

„Was ist denn in dem Raum hier?“, zielstrebig lief der Jüngere der Brüder zu der Tür gerade zu in der Mitte des Ganges, die sich aber nicht öffnete. 

„Da hinter befindet sich die Steuerung für die gesamte Anlage sowie die Energieversorgung. Wir sollten uns aber woanders umsehen. Die Sachen die wir hier untergebracht haben befinden sich in dem Raum rechts von uns“, sein Blick wanderte auf eine Tür, die schon einen Spalt geöffnet war. 

„Kommt dir eigentlich irgendetwas bekannt vor Chaya?“, die unerwartete Frage sorgte für Verwirrung in der Jüngsten, ehe sie stark versuchte in ihren Gedanken etwas zu finden, das sie mit diesem Raum verband. 

„Nein, leider nicht. Vielleicht ja in den anderen Räumen?“, sie selbst hatte die Hoffnung zwar schon aufgegeben sich an irgendetwas von dem besagten Tag zu erinnern, aber das wollte sie den Brüdern nicht sagen. 

Sans lief weiter, in den Raum, den er selbst erwähnt hatte, gefolgt von Chaya und letztlich von Papyrus, der ein wenig Mühe hatte durch die enge Öffnung der Tür zu kommen. 

Die Drei standen in einem Raum mit Betten, auf einigen davon waren Kartons und abermals Kartons gestapelt, auf anderen lagen etliche Forschungsutensilien. 

„Das ist aber seltsam“, das kleinere Skelett zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich, lief herüber zu einem Bett, das als Einziges frei geräumt war. 

„Was ist denn Bruder?“, Papyrus lief zu ihm herüber, blieb neben ihm stehen. 

„Alphys und ich haben kein Bett ausgelassen, als wir die Forschungssachen hier her gebracht haben... irgendwer muss hier gewesen sein und das Bett leer geräumt haben, aber wer und wieso?“, argwöhnisch musterte er die weiche Unterlage, aber es war nichts zu sehen. 

Das Mädchen kam ebenfalls etwas näher, suchend schauten sich die braunen Augen in dem Raum um, versuchten irgendeine Kleinigkeit zu finden, die sie in ihrer Erinnerung finden konnte. Im nächsten Moment kehrte ein unangenehmer und stechender Kopfschmerz zurück, reflexartig hielt sie sich eine Hand an die Stirn und unterdrückte ein Keuchen. 

„Urhg“, schmerzerfüllt kniff sie die Augen zusammen, sogleich hatten ihre Begleiter sie gehört und bevor sie zu Boden sackte hatte sie ein Arm des größeren Skeletts aufgefangen und stützte sie. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, ein Auge öffnete sie wieder leicht, konnte zwei besorgte Gesichter vor sich sehe und musste leicht lächeln. 

„E-es geht schon...“, der Schmerz wurde langsam weniger, ihre Atmung hatte sich dennoch beschleunigt, als ihr ein paar seltsame Bilder durch die Gedanken schossen, schloss sie erneut ihre Augen. 

„Frisk und ich waren hier“, brachte sie nach einer neuen Welle von Schmerz hervor, öffnete ihre Augen langsam um die Beiden vor sich anzusehen. 

„Sie hat mit jemandem gesprochen... ich habe ihn kaum verstanden und gesehen habe ich ihn nicht“, angestrengt versuchte sie sich an Gesprächsdetails zu erinnern, aber es war unmöglich. 

„Du bist dir sicher dass es eine männliche Stimme war?“, Sans sah sie ernst an, schwach nickte sie auf seine Frage. 

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht an das was sie gesprochen haben. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich in diesem Bett lag als wir angekommen waren und sie sich unterhalten haben.“  
Sans richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Chaos was sich in diesem Raum befand, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte den anderen Beiden seinen Rücken zu. 

„Ich geh mal eben weiter schauen, du bleibst bei Chaya Papyrus. Falls es ihr schlechter geht, ruf mich einfach und wir gehen okay?“, er steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und ließ die Beiden in dem Raum zurück. 

„Glaubst du Sans hat eine Vermutung wer mit ihr gesprochen haben könnte?“, der Größere blickte den Menschen fragend an, sie zuckte leicht dem Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, verhält dein Bruder sich immer so... rätselhaft?“

„Naja, es ist in den letzten Jahren schon wesentlich besser geworden. Früher war er noch rätselhafter“, der Ältere musste schief grinsen, ehe die weißen Kugeln in seinen Augen zu dem Bett wanderte. 

„Möchtest du dich lieber hinsetzen?“, die Antwort der Gefragten war ein schwaches Nicken, zusammen gingen sie herüber zu dem Bett und das Mädchen nahm Platz. 

„Mir ist grad gar nicht wohl...“, vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles, angestrengt versuchte sie das was mit ihrem Körper passierte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

„Sollen wir zurück?“, eindringlich musterte Papyrus den Menschen, der sich die Hände vor Augen hielt und anfing zu zittern. 

„SANS!“, das der Jüngere der beiden Brüder den Namen rief war das letzte was sie wahr nahm, kraftlos sackte ihr Körper zur Seite, landete auf der weichen Unterlage, ehe ihr komplett schwarz vor Augen wurde.

 

**TBC**

 


End file.
